


Trust their kids

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode: s01e32 Fusion Cuisine, Episode: s02e16 Nightmare Hospital, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Priyanka befriends a old woman who helped her with her problems.
Kudos: 4





	Trust their kids

Priyanka sees her daughter reading books.

Priyanka walked out of her house.

Flashback opens

"What's going on who are they!?"

"I'm think I'm going to trust this new friend of yours but I'm afraid I'm not gonna trust my own daughter"

Connie felt like a knife stabbed through her heart

"I know that she's not a sword fighting hooligan!"

Flashback closes

Priyanka said "Keep it together keep it together keep it together!"

Suddenly her brain appears

"Pathetic!"

"I'm pathetic aren't you the one who's responsible for my fears you're my brain!"

"Yeah what was I thinking making decisions to be over prot-QUIT BLAMING ME AND EVERY TIME YOU ACT LIKE A LAME BITCH!"

Suddenly they hears a aztec flute playing

"That's not good"

Priyanka walked to a Mexican style mansion

Priyanka gulped and knocked on the door

The door opened by itself

Priyanka walked into a mansion


End file.
